


the q

by fluffysocks



Series: buckynat spy fluff [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysocks/pseuds/fluffysocks
Summary: If 9 hours hugging him in various smelly subway cars was what she could get, she would go ahead and enjoy it.





	the q

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yawpkatsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawpkatsi/gifts).



> On the occasion of "welcome back to tungl" yawpkatsi asked for snuggly buckynat.

Natasha was pretending to text, half paying attention to the text chain. Mostly, though, she was keeping one eye on the middle-aged man at her nine o clock - she had noticed his nosy glances on the platform, and she really didn't want to deal with any bystander witness accounts if things went sour. They'd been up and down the Q since 6AM, and it was nearing 3PM now.

Natasha couldn't even fault their contact being twitchy. Even she would be if she was spilling on A.I.M. and had to go back to work the next morning. She and James were definitely not the only ones who wanted that chip.

James had one earbud in, and was swaying ever so slightly to whatever music he was listening to. His metal hand was up on the handrail, the elbow angled just so. Steve could get away with his security camera footage being splashed all over the news media, but she and James both preferred a lower profile. It was hard in their business, but they weren’t exactly newcomers.

His flesh arm was wrapped around her waist, occasionally tapping morse updates into her side if he saw anything interesting behind her back. Mostly, though, they were using the version of frame they'd perfected for observation - gently turning each other this way and that, small squeezes that allowed them to move as one and keep the whole car in their sights. A kind of slow dance that nobody but them knew the rhythm of.

It wasn't exactly her favorite kind of mission - but with James there, it was hard to mind. They hadn't seen each other much, between his months God-Knows-Where with Sharon and Maria, and then the mission with Steve right after. And of course: Şımkent, because they could never both catch a break at the same time.

If 9 hours hugging him in various smelly subway cars was what she could get, she would go ahead and enjoy it.

She grinned to herself, pressed a kiss to his metal shoulder through his hoodie. Used the motion of the train rattle to get a better angle on Mr Nosey. He was looking at them, so she stared back. Gave James’ butt a squeeze - it was just about a handful, but she liked it just fine. And it got the job done. Mr Nosey looked away from them.

She wrapped her arm more properly around his waist - it wasn’t, after all, meant to be a spectacle. Just making one observer uncomfortable enough to look elsewhere. She gave James a second squeeze, signalling that she was done with what she’d been doing, and they went back to looking around like nothing had happened.

James waist was filling out again post-mission. He and Steve both usually lost weight when they were on field rations, the serum making it hard to pack enough calories on longer trips away. But now that he was at home and cooking his usual generous feed-a-small-village portions, he was putting his more bulky muscle back on quickly.

She liked him like this, a little soft maybe, and very solid. It reminded her, with a little bit of nostalgia, of how he’d been when they first fell for each other. And, more to the point, it did not at all remind her of the lean, dead-eyed man they’d met in DC.

And then he pressed a kiss to her temple - his beard ruffling her hair. “Our stop,” he murmured.

Natasha stepped back from James a little, looking up at him, and nodded. From the corner of her eye, she could tell that Mr Nosey was still decidedly not looking at them. The train rattled to a halt, and suddenly everyone was in motion. Natasha fell a step behind James, letting the camera catch just enough of the moment where he lifted Mr Nosey’s wallet.

Once they were out on the street, James flipped open the wallet and pulled out one of the credit card, flashing her a grin. “Why don’t we grab a bite at Kashkar, I think I can pay.” Natasha rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him, both arms around his neck. It was decidedly not actually a visa.

She grabbed her phone and went back to finish her text. ‘Dinner date with J.’


End file.
